


Recompensa Excruciante

by Jellyrs



Series: Curiosidade Terminal [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Impact Play, M/M, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Minor Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Nipple Play, Riding Crops, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shibari, Spanking, Subspace, The Mask Stays on 3: Tokyo Drift
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27900862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyrs/pseuds/Jellyrs
Summary: Oh, então é por isso que Sakusa disse a ele para tomar ibuprofeno de antemão.“Parece que vai doer,” ele deixa escapar enquanto Sakusa o guia para a cama, empoleirado em seus joelhos.Sakusa passa a mão entre seus ombros, então enrola dois dedos na amarração do tórax e empurra Atsumu para baixo, aproveitando a vantagem da corda, que lhe permite pressionar o peito contra a cama."Estou contando com isso."
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Curiosidade Terminal [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022883
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Recompensa Excruciante

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [excruciating reward](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26572072) by [favspacetwink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/favspacetwink/pseuds/favspacetwink), [moonlumie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlumie/pseuds/moonlumie). 



> Notas das autoras: OI OI ESTAMOS AQUI PARA A PARTE 3  
> Eu não sei se nós contamos a todos, mas há 10 partes planejadas :) :) :) :) :) :)  
> também se você não perceber que amamos muitos pares de haikyuu e tentaremos incluir ou fazer referência ao maior número possível deles. O ushiten referenciado nesta fic reflete a dinâmica que ambas acreditamos fervorosamente que eles têm. :)
> 
> Notas da tradutora: Mais uma semana se passou e aqui estou eu, espero que se divirtam tanto quanto eu, que não parei de rir enquanto traduzia :)
> 
> Boa leitura a todos!

De todos os atuais e ex-jogadores de vôlei presentes naquele bar noturno de Tóquio, Akaashi Keiji era definitivamente a pior pessoa com quem Atsumu poderia ter conversado quando tudo o que ele queria fazer era reclamar de Bokuto. Como seu frequente companheiro de quarto na estrada, Atsumu descobriu muitos dos hábitos de merda de Bokuto; ele pensou que o namorado dele poderia consolá-lo, mas Akaashi está _pouco se importando_. 

Ainda assim, Atsumu não é nada além de persistente, especialmente quando está na segunda cerveja.

“... e o _ronco!_ Deus, o ronco. Como uma maldita motosserra, Akaashi, eu não sei como você consegue- ”

“O ronco de Bokuto, na verdade, me relaxa,” Akaashi diz, delicadamente bebendo o resto de sua bebida antes de falar francamente a Atsumu, com um pequeno sorriso. “É como um ruído branco.”

Atsumu o encara. " _O que?_ "

"É verdade. É mais difícil para mim dormir sem ele. ”

“Mas que caralho,” Atsumu diz. "Eu desisto, vocês dois são—"

"Akaaaaashi!"

Bokuto vai até eles, uma cerveja em cada mão, e dá uma delas para Akaashi antes de dar um beijo grande e desleixado em sua bochecha.

Ugh. Atsumu não suporta demonstrações sinceras de afeto. “Onde está _minha_ cerveja, Bokkun? Você poderia ter carregado mais do que duas com essas mãos gigantes."

"Hã? Desculpe, Tsum-Tsum! Eu não queria derramar a de Akaashi!"

Akaashi sorri e coloca uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha. "Você está tentando me embebedar, Bokuto?"

“Taaalvez,” Bokuto sorri, batendo no quadril de Akaashi com o seu. “E se eu estiver?”

Akaashi se inclina para sussurrar algo no ouvido de Bokuto e Atsumu toma isso como sua deixa para sair dali, indo direto para o bar. Ele estava falando sério sobre a cerveja— ele precisa de outra. Infelizmente, há uma pequena multidão esperando por suas bebidas, então Atsumu escolhe o que parece ser um bom lugar para vigiar o barman e se prepara para pegar seu telefone.

“Miya.” uma voz profunda e educada diz.

Atsumu se vira e vê Ushijima Wakatoshi segurando um copo vazio. “Ei, Ushiwaka! Só Atsumu está bom, quase todo mundo me chama assim.” Ele não pensa sobre Sakusa, que o chama de Miya na frente de todos, mas de Atsumu quando eles estão... sozinhos. Ele _não pensa_. "Eu não sabia que você bebia."

“Eu não bebo,” Ushijima diz. “Isto era água. Estou esperando por um refil.”

Ele é a única pessoa inteligente aqui, então. Os Black Jackals estão visitando Tóquio para um jogo contra os Adlers; a partida será amanhã à noite e eles saem cedo na manhã seguinte, então Bokuto tomou a iniciativa de organizar um evento social na noite anterior. Há uma grande afluência de jogadores de Jackals e Adler, bem como de seus entes queridos e alguns jogadores que muitos deles conheciam do colégio. Até Sakusa apareceu - provavelmente para conversar Ushijima, mas ele está sendo encurralado por Hoshiumi. Bem feito.

“Homem inteligente,” Atsumu diz. “É sempre arriscado beber na noite anterior a uma partida, mas uma social teria sido muito pior amanhã.”

"De fato. Estou feliz por poder ver todos esta noite.”

Enquanto tenta fazer contato visual com o barman, Atsumu se lembra de ter ouvido um boato - talvez de Hinata? Provavelmente de Hinata - que Ushijima estava noivo. Talvez ele devesse obter alguma clareza.

“Diga, é...”

“Seus pulsos,” Ushijima o interrompe, apontando para os braços de Atsumu. "O que aconteceu?"

Atsumu olha para seus próprios pulsos e quase deixa cair o copo vazio na pressa de puxar as mangas de sua jaqueta para baixo. _Puta merda_. Ele já fez isso com Sakusa duas vezes e ainda está se acostumando a cobrir os hematomas deixados pelas algemas de couro. Sakusa até deu a ele um corretivo esverdeado e tudo mais, não que Atsumu tenha se lembrado de usá-lo hoje. As contusões não seriam tão ruins se Atsumu não debatesse tanto, mas, bem. Ele não consegue evitar, e Sakusa parece gostar.

Ele enrubesce e tenta agir naturalmente. “Oh, isto? Eu apenas exagerei um pouco com uma tentativa de recebimento. Tentei jogar como Inunaki com eles. Deveria ter deixado para o profissional, você sabe como é.”

"Hmm." Ushijima inclina a cabeça, expressando curiosidade. “Tem certeza de que essa é a causa? Isso se parece com hematomas de algemas.”

Atsumu inala com tanta força que engasga com sua própria saliva. Ele não consegue se lembrar de ter sentido um pânico tão agudo, como se ele tivesse subitamente submergido em um lago congelado.

" _O q_ —eu—o que diabos você sabe sobre isso?"

Como uma chicotada, uma onda de calor se espalha sobre ele. Merda, isso foi _rude_ , mas _perguntar a alguém sobre seus hematomas de algema no meio de um maldito bar também é._

Suas emoções devem ficar claras em seu rosto, porque os olhos de Ushijima se suavizam. É uma aparência estranha para ele, uma que Atsumu nunca viu antes. “Eu não queria te chatear. Eu só perguntei porque eles pareciam familiares.”

Ele parece tão genuinamente arrependido que Atsumu quase se sente mal, e leva um momento para processar suas palavras reais.

“Oh, eu... tudo bem, cara, você apenas me surpreendeu, é tudo — espera, o quê? _Familiar?_ ”

Ushijima concorda, “Meu noivo gosta de incorporar bondage e outras atividades em nosso quarto de vez em quando, então estou familiarizado com hematomas que envolvem todo o pulso. É muito agradável adicionar variação a um relacionamento de longo prazo como o nosso. Eu, pessoalmente, gosto bastante de edging.”

Atsumu pisca para ele, os olhos arregalados. Ele se sente um pouco como na primeira vez que descobriu todas aquelas coisas no banheiro de Sakusa. Cérebro fora do ar, cabeça vazia.

Como Ushijima consegue apenas... _dizer_ tudo isso, sem nem mesmo um rubor no rosto? Faz sentido que ele e Sakusa se dêem tão bem, por mais diretos que sejam. Atsumu vagamente se pergunta como a franqueza sai meio cativante quando é Ushijima, mas geralmente faz Sakusa parecer um babaca. Provavelmente porque Ushijima é uma pessoa fundamentalmente boa e Sakusa é... bem, um idiota. 

Ainda assim, ele gostaria de ser tão frio e sensato quanto Sakusa é. Talvez fique mais fácil com o tempo. Afinal, são todos adultos e é apenas sexo. Sexo e... coisas adjacentes ao sexo.

“De qualquer forma, peço desculpas se te envergonhei,” Ushijima acrescenta quando Atsumu não responde imediatamente. 

"Oh, eu... sem problemas." Atsumu engole em seco e passa a mão pelo cabelo, tentando pensar nisso como um assunto normal e trivial. Cacete. “Desculpe, é só... meio novo para mim. Eu não costumava falar sobre isso tão casualmente. "

Ushijima concorda. "Isso faz sentido. Ah, olá, Kiyoomi.”

Atsumu olha por cima do ombro e quase pula quando vê que Sakusa está _bem ali_. Se restasse alguma cerveja em seu copo, ele já a teria derramado. Quando Sakusa chegou aqui? Quanto ele ouviu?

"Do que vocês dois estão falando?" Sakusa pergunta, em vez de dizer 'oi' como um maldito ser humano normal. 

Ushijima sorri, abre a boca e, nesse momento, Atsumu tem estranhamente um certo medo de que ele vá anunciar, com a melhor das intenções, para o pior público possível, que Atsumu gosta de ser amarrado. Não se Atsumu puder falar algo primeiro, no entanto-

“Estávamos falando sobre o noivo de Ushiwaka!” ele quase grita, grato pelo zumbido alto do bar. 

Ushijima fecha a boca e Sakusa relaxa um pouco. Graças _a deus_. 

“Claro”, diz Sakusa. “Como está o Tendou?”

“Ele está bem”, diz Ushijima, com um sorriso cada vez maior. “Ele está quase terminando seu último ano da escola de culinária.”

Atsumu internamente suspira de alívio, tendo conseguido mudar o assunto da conversa da zona de perigo. Ele pensa momentaneamente em reorientar seus esforços para conseguir outra cerveja quando o nome que ele mentalmente processou brilhou em seu cérebro em luzes neon.

Sakusa murmura, alheio à crise interna de Atsumu. "Que bom. Ele tem-"

"Espere, Tendou?"

Sakusa e Ushijima se viram para olhar para ele. Atsumu sente que está perdendo a cabeça.

“Sim, Tendou Satori,” Ushijima diz. “Eu pensei que você tivesse o conhecido no nacional em nosso segundo ano. Ele tem-"

“Cabelo vermelho, todo espetado, alto e magro? _Esse_ Tendou Satori?” 

"Por que você está dizendo ao Wakatoshi como é o noivo dele?" Sakusa pergunta a Atsumu.

Ushijima acena com a cabeça e sorri. "Oh, então você se lembra dele!" 

“Claro que sim! Quem poderia esquecer aquele bloqueio de adivinhação? "A multidão tinha um nome para ele, lembra Atsumu. _Guess Monster_. E se encaixava perfeitamente também. Que cara esquisito. O que traz Atsumu ao seu ponto original. "Você está noivo dele?"

Sakusa o encara. “Sim, se situa, Miya. Estamos tentando ter uma conversa aqui.”

"Eu estava tendo uma com ele primeiro!" 

“O que eu ia perguntar antes de ser interrompido”, os olhos de Sakusa se desviam de Atsumu, “era se ele sabe em que quer se especializar”.

A boca de Ushijima se contrai. "Bem, ele decidiu dar ênfase à panificação e massas folhadas no ano passado." Sakusa acena. “Mas se especializando com isso... há alguns meses, ele tem sido obstinado quanto ao trabalho com chocolate.”

Sakusa levanta as sobrancelhas. “Um chocolatier?”

_Como o Willy Wonka_ , o cérebro de Atsumu o fornece de forma útil. _Tendou Satori e a Fábrica de Chocolate. Tendou Satori, o homem que está noivo de Ushiwaka e da Fábrica de Chocolate. O Noivo de Ushiwaka e a Fábrica de Chocolate_ \- 

Espera. 

Atsumu ficou tão envolvido com a descoberta da identidade do noivo de Ushijima que não conseguiu somar dois e dois por trinta incríveis segundos. 

_“Meu noivo gosta de incorporar bondage e outras atividades em nosso quarto de vez em quando, então estou familiarizado com hematomas que envolvem todo o pulso.”_

Ele, eles… 

As visões já perturbadoras de Atsumu de uma fábrica de doces com o tema Guess Monster tomam um rumo horrível e perturbador. 

_“Pessoalmente, gosto bastante de edging.”_

Ushijima é... ele... ele deixa...

"Posso trazer mais alguma coisa para vocês, cavalheiros?" O barman pergunta, finalmente fazendo seu caminho até eles cerca de cinco minutos atrasado.

Ushijima concorda. "Sim, vou querer outra água, obrigado."

"Claro! E outro da casa para você, Miya?”

Atsumu coloca seu copo vazio no balcão com uma mão surpreendentemente firme. "Traga um whisky."

Sakusa levanta uma sobrancelha para ele, mas não diz nada. A expressão agradavelmente simpática de Ushijima não muda. Os olhos do barman se arregalam um pouco com o que quer que esteja aparecendo no rosto de Atsumu.

Embora seja a noite antes de um jogo e ele não possa beber o suficiente para desmaiar e esquecer tudo o que acabou de presenciar, Atsumu vai fazer seu último gole da noite ser fodidamente forte. 

Sakusa começa a se preparar para sair exatamente às 21h para caminhar de volta para o hotel. Sua família é proprietária de um condomínio atualmente desocupado a cerca de 6,5 km daqui, mas não era perto o suficiente da arena para fazer a estadia lá valer a pena o trânsito. 

Infelizmente, antes que ele possa escapar, Atsumu o vê se preparando para partir.

"Omi-Omi, já está indo embora?"

Sakusa range os dentes enquanto veste o casaco. “Parece que sim.”

Atsumu bufa. "Ei, antes de você ir-"

"Miya, eu juro, se você mencionar o que eu acho que você vai mencionar-"

“É bem rápido, eu prometo. Eu só... ”Atsumu olha ao redor e abaixa a voz. “Sem algemas da próxima vez, ok? As pessoas estão perguntando sobre os hematomas. "

Sakusa franze a testa. Os hematomas não seriam tão graves se Atsumu simplesmente _ficasse quieto_ , mas Sakusa reflete que poderia ter algum acolchoamento adicional adicionado ao interior das algemas. Existem também outros métodos de contenção que ele poderia usar. Ele também pensa sobre o fim de seu tempo juntos na última noite, quando Atsumu murmurou algo sobre a _próxima vez_ e Kiyoomi, quase bêbado com as endorfinas de guiar Atsumu pela cena, _concordou com ele_. 

Ele se pergunta quando Atsumu ficou tão presunçoso, e quando ele mesmo ficou tão confortável com a ideia de tornar suas cenas juntos uma coisa normal. Sakusa odeia isso. Ele odeia sentir-se fora de controle assim, odeia o conflito que assola seu corpo e, acima de tudo, odeia que tudo isso esteja centrado em torno do ser humano específico à sua frente. 

Sakusa franze a testa por trás de sua máscara. "Falaremos sobre isso mais tarde." 

Ele sai antes que Atsumu possa responder.

_Quem disse que haverá uma próxima vez?_

_Definitivamente haverá uma próxima vez_ , pensa Sakusa enquanto examina as algemas de couro forradas de veludo em seu site favorito de equipamentos de bondage, a tela do telefone brilhando na escuridão silenciosa de seu quarto de hotel. _Que vá tudo para o inferno._

Quatro dias depois, Atsumu está no supermercado quando recebe uma mensagem.

**De** : Omi-Omi   
>> Quais são seus planos para o fim de semana?

Ele sorri para o telefone e o coloca de volta no bolso. Ele está quase terminando as compras, então só vai esperar para responder até voltar para o carro. Ele precisa de um tempo para pensar em uma boa resposta de qualquer maneira — não muito ansioso, mas não muito distante — e, como um bônus adicional, esperando que Sakusa esteja do outro lado se contorcendo um pouco com o passar dos minutos.

Depois de colocar suas compras no porta-malas, ele envia sua resposta.

**Para** : Omi-Omi   
>> Tenho um jantar em família no domingo mas não tenho mais nada programado   
>> A terceira vez é o charme hein Omi~~

Sakusa começa a digitar quase imediatamente. Atsumu provavelmente se sente muito mais cheio de si do que a situação realmente pede, mas ele não consegue evitar.

**De** : Omi-Omi   
>> Por favor, não faz isso.

**Para** : Omi-Omi   
>> Fazer o que??

**De** : Omi-Omi   
>> Ser você mesmo. Torna isso muito mais difícil.

Atsumu bufa. Que babaca. Como se fosse fácil para Atsumu, sabendo que os melhores orgasmos de sua vida foram nas mãos de alguém que fez mais de um de seus próprios fãs chorarem. Sakusa não é o único sofrendo aqui.

**De** : Omi-Omi   
>> Se você realmente quer evitar algemas, há outras coisas que podemos tentar.   
>> Você disse que estava curioso sobre shibari.

Atsumu resiste ao impulso de responder assim que ele para no próximo sinal vermelho.

**Para** : Omi-Omi   
>> Ainda estou! ≧ ◡ ≦

**De** : Omi-Omi   
>> Ótimo. Lembra daquele gráfico de jogo de impacto¹ que você me mostrou?

**Para** : Omi-Omi   
>> Claro que me lembro

**De** : Omi-Omi   
>> Tome 2 ibuprofeno uma hora antes de vir. Sábado às 19h, combinado?

Oh. Ele engole em seco. Um ponto de exclamação ainda parece casual, certo? 

**Para** : Omi-Omi   
>> Sim, combinado!

**De** : Omi-Omi   
>> Até então.

Legal. Legal legal legal. Legal legal legal legal legal legal legal

Atsumu acha que pode estar ficando melhor em toda essa abordagem prática. 

“Você realmente tem uma estética de brinquedo sexual.”

Sakusa olha para cima e ergue as sobrancelhas, como faz quando quer transmitir que pensa que Atsumu é a pessoa mais burra do mundo. "Hah?"

"É tudo preto,” brinca Atsumu, apontando para o pedaço de corda nas mãos de Sakusa. Ele ignora a carranca de Sakusa; ele está imune a isso agora. “Todas as coisas de shibari que vi online eram com corda vermelha ou branca.”

"Oh." Sakusa recomeça a enrolar a corda em torno de sua mão, colocando-a em uma pequena pilha organizada na cama ao lado de três outras pilhas idênticas. “Bem, o branco se mostra sujo facilmente, e eu acho que o vermelho é… brega.”

Atsumu ajusta a toalha ao redor dos quadris em uma manobra desesperada para esconder o fato de que já está ficando duro. É como um reflexo agora, quando ele entra no quarto de Sakusa. "Bem, o preto parece legal, então eu não te culpo."

Sakusa murmura enquanto termina de estender o quinto e último pedaço de corda. “Estou feliz que você concorda. Vai ficar bem na sua pele.”

Puta merda. Os nós dos dedos de Atsumu ficam brancos onde eles estão segurando a bainha da toalha. Ele tem certeza que Sakusa não quer dizer isso como conversa suja, apenas como fato, mas está afetando Atsumu de qualquer maneira.

"Você quer assistir enquanto eu amarro você?" 

"O—o quê?"

Sakusa aponta para o espelho de corpo inteiro pendurado ao lado de sua cômoda. "No espelho."

Atsumu engole, agarrando a toalha. Ele sabe a resposta, mas por algum motivo fica com vergonha de dizê-la. “Eu, hum. Certo."

"Certo?" Sakusa aperta os olhos para Atsumu, bufando uma risada por baixo de sua máscara preta. “Está se sentindo tímido, Atsumu? É a primeira vez.”

“Porra, não,” Atsumu rosna, petulante. 

Ele vai até o espelho e se surpreende com o rubor que já colore suas bochechas. Ele parece tenso também, então tenta relaxar os ombros e se endireitar um pouco. Não há necessidade de deixar claro para Sakusa o quanto tudo isso o afeta.

Atsumu tenta manter a respiração mesmo quando Sakusa traz as cordas em duas viagens, colocando-as em cima da cômoda. Ele está usando uma camisa de botão preta desta vez; Atsumu não consegue deixar de se perguntar se ele alguma vez usa algo colorido durante uma cena. Preto lhe cai bem, então ele não pode reclamar.

"Pronto?" Sakusa pergunta. Atsumu concorda. "Ótimo."

Ele pega o primeiro pedaço de corda e o dobra ao meio, então dá um passo atrás de Atsumu, mais perto do que ele já tinha estado antes. A escuridão de suas roupas é ainda mais nítida perto da pele pálida de Atsumu, e a pulsação de Atsumu acelera quando ele cruza com os olhos com Sakusa no espelho.

“Estenda os braços por enquanto, longe do corpo,” murmura Sakusa. "Bom, assim mesmo."

Sakusa estende a mão sob seu braço estendido para trazer a corda dobrada na frente do peito de Atsumu, em seguida, estende a outra mão para pegar as duas pontas soltas, esticando a corda horizontalmente acima do peito de Atsumu. Sakusa não está tocando nele, mas a forma como a pele de Atsumu está formigando diz a ele que Sakusa se pressionaria contra ele para fazer isso se não tivesse aqueles braços estranhamente longos. Sakusa enrola a corda em suas costas e deve amarrar as pontas, porque a próxima coisa que Atsumu percebe é que está apertando seu peito. É macio e robusto sem ser áspero; é bom em sua pele.

O primeiro ponto de contato ocorre quando Sakusa desliza um único dedo enluvado por baixo da corda para se certificar de que não está muito apertado. Atsumu estremece e tenta não se contorcer.

Tudo o que ele pode fazer é observar como a amarração toma forma, juntando-se sobre seu peito e ombros. Sakusa agarra outro pedaço de corda no meio do caminho, calmo e controlado enquanto trabalha. Algumas vezes Sakusa tem que dar um passo à frente dele para fazer nós na corda perto de sua clavícula, e Atsumu fica surpreso ao notar a concentração absoluta em seus olhos.

“Lembre-se de continuar respirando”, murmura Sakusa. "Eu ainda posso amarrar enquanto seu peito se mexe."

Atsumu fecha os olhos de vergonha ao perceber que sua respiração ficou presa no peito. Ele espera que Sakusa pense que ele estava apenas sendo generoso, tentando ficar o mais quieto possível para que Sakusa pudesse o amarrar, mesmo que não seja verdade. Honestamente, a maneira como as cordas estão se arrastando pela pele de Atsumu está provocando algo nele. Há algo impessoal e inegavelmente excitante nas luvas de Kiyoomi, sua máscara ou um par de algemas de couro—mas a corda é diferente. À medida que as fibras se prendem em seus braços e seu tórax e se apertam—pressionam, só um pouco—, Atsumu não consegue deixar de pensar em como as amarras são feitas para ele, enquanto são formadas com a corda. Elas se agarram às formas e curvas de Atsumu, tão próximos que não caberiam em mais ninguém. 

Foi isso que fez os pulmões de Atsumu se contraírem e congelarem, com medo de interromper um processo que estava começando a parecer... íntimo. 

Quando Atsumu sente Sakusa andar atrás dele mais uma vez, ele abre os olhos e luta contra um suspiro. Não estão nem perto de estar prontos e ele já se parece com aqueles modelos de shibari que viu online durante sua pesquisa, peitorais delineados pela corda e ombros envoltos em nós decorativos. Isso deixa sua cabeça um pouco desorientada e ele tem que desviar o olhar.

“Agora você pode baixar os braços”, diz Sakusa.

É preciso mais um pedaço de corda para amarrar seus bíceps aos lados e as mãos atrás das costas, os cotovelos dobrados de forma que os antebraços fiquem juntos. Não é apertado o suficiente para esmagar sua pele ou cortar o fluxo sanguíneo, mas há tanta corda que quase não dá para se mover quando Atsumu dá um puxão experimental. Ele não consegue mexer muito os braços, e mesmo a pressão contra o peito e as costas parecem firmes, exigindo que ele fique parado. Atsumu solta um suspiro e se remexe um pouco em seus pés, olhando os dois pedaços de corda restantes na cômoda e se perguntando como Sakusa vai usá-los.

Sakusa alcança a quarta peça, "Cor?"

"Verde."

"Bom. Você parecia estar agonizando, então eu queria verificar.”

"Oh ... eu, uh-" Atsumu embaralha os pés novamente- "só queria ver como seus nós eram bons."

Sakusa faz um som apático, que Atsumu tem bastante certeza que é uma risada, “Oh? Eles passam na inspeção, então? "

Sim. Atsumu abaixa a cabeça, corando furiosamente. Ele não consegue nem pensar em nada inteligente para dizer, então ele apenas concorda. Mesmo aquele movimento incita um puxão da corda, deixando Atsumu senti-la em seu corpo. 

"Estou feliz que você pense assim." Sakusa o provoca e o cérebro estúpido de Atsumu não está funcionando rápido o suficiente para fazer algo a respeito. Ele definitivamente trará isso de volta mais tarde... quando não for tão estranhamente bom deixar as palavras passarem por ele. "Vou tirar a toalha agora."

Atsumu sente que é bastante razoável estar duro neste ponto do processo, então ele não fica tão envergonhado quando Sakusa retira a toalha de seus quadris e a joga na cadeira de metal. Ele engasga quando Sakusa desliza a mão enluvada pela dobra de sua coxa, quase tocando suas bolas. 

“Omi-”

"Você pode abrir as pernas um pouco?" Sakusa pergunta. Sua voz está mais suave agora e Atsumu faz rapidamente o que ele pede, esperando que Sakusa o toque de verdade. "Bom."

O lábio de Atsumu dói com a força que ele está mordendo enquanto observa Sakusa enrolar a corda ao redor de seus quadris, assim como fazia com seu peito. Ele faz um barulho embaraçosamente ofegante na primeira vez que Sakusa trança a corda entre suas pernas, mas quando Sakusa faz isso de novo, Atsumu se segura melhor. A amarração que está se encaixando quase se parece com um short provocativo, do jeito que a corda circunda a parte superior das coxas e dobra entre elas. Seu pênis está emoldurado por um pequeno diamante e ele pode sentir a corda emoldurando cada nádega também, separando-as ligeiramente.

O quinto e último pedaço de corda entra em jogo quando Sakusa está quase terminando, para conectar o peito e as coxas em uma intrincada série de nós diamante. Todo o corpo de Atsumu está vermelho e ele está respirando com dificuldade quando Sakusa finalmente termina. Ele sempre gostou de se olhar, mas agora que parece um maldito modelo de bondage, ele realmente não consegue desviar o olhar.

Os olhos de Sakusa estão escuros enquanto ele passa as mãos enluvadas pelos lados de Atsumu, o arrasto interrompido pelas linhas de corda, fazendo com que cada toque curto pareça mais do que realmente é - e Sakusa está tão próximo. Se ele estivesse um centímetro à frente, seria pressionado contra as costas de Atsumu. Mesmo agora, Atsumu jura que pode sentir o toque suave da camisa de Sakusa contra os nós dos dedos de suas mãos contidas cada vez que ele inala. 

"Você fica bem assim, Atsumu."

Oh, puta que pariu. Atsumu abre a boca para responder, mas acaba gemendo quando os dedos de Sakusa se fecham em torno de seus mamilos, beliscando levemente.

Sakusa cantarola. “Sensível, como da última vez.”

Atsumu não consegue resistir agora que está amarrado desse jeito, e ele acaba se sentindo um pouco como um brinquedo quando Sakusa começa a provocar seus mamilos, enrolando-os entre dedos ágeis e puxando-os até engasgar. A forma como a corda emoldura seu peito faz Atsumu se sentir como se estivesse sendo apresentado, de certa forma, seu corpo oferecido para Sakusa brincar como quiser. Ele se sente um pouco tonto só de pensar nisso.

“Você quase gozou só de eu ter brincado com seus mamilos quando o levei à beira do orgasmo”, murmura Sakusa. "Você já gozou assim antes?"

Atsumu balança a cabeça, o prazer se acumulando na base de seu pau enquanto Sakusa o estimula. “Eu—ninguém nunca realmente- hah- prestou muita atenção neles. Inclusive eu.”

“Hmm... isso é uma pena,” diz Sakusa, segurando os peitorais de Atsumu e apertando antes que ele comece a puxar seus mamilos novamente. "Não se preocupe, não cometerei o mesmo erro."

No papel, é conversa suja. No tom, soa como Sakusa criticando a forma de recepção de Atsumu. De alguma forma, isso se torna excitante.

"Caralho—Omi, eu-"

Sakusa tira seus dedos e Atsumu quase chora com a perda. "Vamos para a cama."

"Espera."

"O que foi?" 

Atsumu se mexe nervosamente em seus pés, a corda mantendo suas pernas ligeiramente abertas, mesmo que ele queira fechá-las. "Você poderia tirar uma foto primeiro?"

Sakusa o encara por um momento, então revira os olhos. "Você é tão narcisista."

“Vamos, está sexy! Você fez um ótimo trabalho. Eu só quero preservá-lo.”

Sakusa estreita os olhos, mas suspira alguns segundos depois e pega seu telefone da cômoda. "Bem. Vou mandar uma mensagem para você depois, se você decidir que ainda quer elas."

Ele sai do quadro e tira uma foto de Atsumu no espelho. Atsumu se sente exposto sem Sakusa ao lado dele, como se ele estivesse em exibição, e isso o deixa ainda mais ansioso. Ele ouve o obturador da câmera mais uma, duas e então uma terceira vez quando Sakusa dá um passo atrás dele para tirar uma foto de como ele está por trás.

“Feito”, diz Sakusa.

Ele agarra um dos nós grossos entre as omoplatas de Atsumu e o usa para guiá-lo em direção à cama. Atsumu vai mais do que de boa vontade, o corpo ondulando com emoção e uma enorme apreensão quando vislumbra todo o conjunto que Sakusa configurou, incluindo o que Atsumu tem certa certeza que é uma chibata. 

Oh, então é por isso que Sakusa disse a ele para tomar ibuprofeno de antemão.

“Parece que vai doer,” ele deixa escapar enquanto Sakusa o guia para a cama, empoleirado em seus joelhos.

Sakusa passa a mão entre seus ombros, então enrola dois dedos na amarração do tórax e empurra Atsumu para baixo, aproveitando a vantagem da corda, que lhe permite pressionar o peito contra a cama. 

"Estou contando com isso."

Merda. Atsumu estremece. É humilhante estar curvado assim, então por que ele gosta tanto disso? A nova posição faz com que a corda se aperte novamente, pressionando contra sua carne. Seu coração dispara e seu corpo fica tenso de ansiedade quando Sakusa se acomoda atrás dele, a cama afundando sob seu peso.

“Vou usar minha mão para começar”, diz Sakusa, esfregando a bunda de Atsumu. "Você pareceu gostar da última vez."

Atsumu geme na colcha, imaginando como ele deve ficar - de bruços, bunda para cima, nádegas delineadas em uma corda preta grossa como se seu corpo implorasse por atenção. O som quebra sob o primeiro golpe quando a mão de Sakusa desce brusca e repentinamente. Ele atinge o mesmo ponto mais três vezes em rápida sucessão até que a pele de Atsumu esteja quente e ele esteja tentando não se contorcer, então faz tudo de novo do outro lado. Quatro estalos agudos ecoam pela sala. 

“Oh porra,” Atsumu respira, uma dor latejante aumentando em ambas as nádegas enquanto Sakusa faz uma pausa para deixar a sensação entrar. 

Ele sente Sakusa se mover novamente e se prepara, mordendo o lábio enquanto espera a palma da mão aberta de Sakusa, então geme quando sente a ponta de um dedo frio e escorregadio contra sua entrada. Os olhos de Atsumu se abrem e ele balança os quadris por instinto, o pau se contorcendo com o pensamento de ambos acontecerem ao mesmo tempo.

"Sim?" ele ouve o murmúrio de Sakusa.

“Sim, _sim,_ por favor,” Atsumu diz rapidamente, balançando a cabeça o melhor que pode com o rosto pressionado contra a cama.

Sakusa ri, não como Atsumu está acostumado, e o espanca novamente. Atsumu engasga com um suspiro, cravando as unhas em seus antebraços quando Sakusa desliza para dentro antes que ele acerte a outra nádega. Todo o seu corpo queima quando ele se sente apertar em volta do dedo de Sakusa, sem saber se é por causa do prazer do movimento ou da dor do golpe. Sakusa continua a estimulação antes mesmo de Atsumu descobrir. 

"Respire", Sakusa o lembra entre os golpes.

Os dedos dos pés de Atsumu se enrolam quando o calor começa a aumentar, afundando nele camada por camada com cada movimento impiedoso da mão de Sakusa. Ele estremece e geme quando outro dedo se junta ao primeiro, penetrando nele de forma escorregadia e profunda. “ _Hhnnnhh…_ ”

“Lá vai você, assim mesmo,” Sakusa diz, a voz baixa e gentil. “Não é uma punição desta vez, Atsumu. Aproveite."

“Oh, De-e-eus,” Atsumu suspira, inalando um pouco de forma dissipada toda vez que Sakusa o acerta. 

Sakusa não está usando mais força agora do que quando começou, mas a pele de Atsumu está mais sensível; cada impacto dói mais do que o anterior. Ele desistiu de tentar testar as restrições, porque sabe que elas vão aguentar e porque _não quer se libertar_. Ele quer ficar aqui mesmo. Atsumu tem um súbito e único momento de clareza quando pensa sobre o que está fazendo, o que está deixando Sakusa fazer, e então tudo derrete, deslizando por sua espinha enquanto os dedos de Sakusa se curvam para frente. 

" _Uhhhgn, Omiii..._ "

A voz de Atsumu soa estranha para ele, grossa e irregular em sua língua enquanto ecoa dentro de sua cabeça. Seus olhos rolam um pouco enquanto Sakusa provoca sua próstata, adicionando pressão extra toda vez que ele a pressiona.

"Tudo bem?" Sakusa pergunta.

Atsumu não sabe se ele chamaria isso de bem. Ele não sabe como chamar. Ele só quer mais.

“Fale comigo, Atsumu. Me diga sua cor.”

Ele nem mesmo tem que pensar sobre isso. " _Verde…_ "

“Bom”, diz Sakusa. Atsumu derrete um pouco mais. “Vou experimentar a chibata agora, tudo bem? Vai ser intenso, então preciso que você me diga como está se sentindo."

Atsumu encosta a cabeça na cama, esperando que pareça um aceno de cabeça. Ele geme um pouco quando Sakusa tira as duas mãos, então se prepara para ainda mais dor quando uma onda doentia de excitação o invade. 

Ele ouve o primeiro impacto antes de realmente senti-lo. É um estalo alto, quase como o estalo de um chicote, e faz Atsumu cerrar os dentes antes que a pitada de dor o queime como uma faísca. Seu corpo estremece instintivamente, mas as cordas não o deixam ir a lugar nenhum. 

Então é essa a sensação de um chicote. Ele pode lidar com isso, se tentar. Atsumu respira pelo nariz, lento, constante, tão concentrado em tomá-lo que mal reage ao próximo golpe, e ao próximo, e ao próximo, e ao próximo-

Então, o sexto golpe força um suspiro através dos dentes cerrados de Atsumu, e com aquele ruído minúsculo sua boca se abre.

" _Haahh_ — oh — porra— _Omi... mmmmmngh.._."

Sakusa lhe dá uma pausa depois de mais alguns golpes em cada nádega; Atsumu fica grato no início, mas na quietude que se segue, a faísca que pegou fogo sob sua pele tem espaço para aumentar, florescendo em agonia quando as terminações nervosas de Atsumu finalmente o alcançam. Ele faz um som miserável e tenta se contorcer - para longe, para mais perto, para qualquer lugar - qualquer movimento iria distraí-lo da dor, mas as cordas o prendem e Sakusa o segura com mais força, apertando uma de suas nádegas machucadas para mantê-lo imóvel.

Os olhos de Atsumu se arregalam e ele geme.

"Eu sabia que você estava se segurando." Sakusa parece presunçoso. Ele bate na outra nádega de Atsumu com a chibata, apenas um leve estalo que faz Atsumu se contorcer. “Você não pode se esconder de mim, Atsumu. Não desse jeito."

Ele retira a mão. Sons molhados e bagunçados - Sakusa derramando o lubrificante— dedos escorregadios circulando sua entrada - empurrando para dentro -

“Porraaaa,” Atsumu geme, revirando os olhos enquanto ele se estica ao redor de três dedos de Sakusa. 

Sua bunda está latejando agora, quente e dolorida, a dor se transformando em prazer enquanto Sakusa começa a foder com os dedos forte e rapidamente. Seu pau está latejando também, rígido e pingando enquanto balança entre suas pernas, negligenciado. É uma sensação tão boa - dói - ele não consegue ver a diferença - não há uma -

Três batidas fortes com a chibata. A agonia explode sob a pele de Atsumu e ele morde a colcha, grunhindo enquanto tenta rebolar sem gemer novamente. 

Atsumu não tem controle sobre o que está acontecendo consigo. Ele é apenas um animal e Sakusa está tentando treiná-lo. 

Está funcionando.

Atsumu afunda em desamparo, banhado em deleite doentio quando percebe que está sendo atingido por uma chibata e com os dedos não importa o que faça, corpo torturado por sensações das quais não consegue escapar. As próximas três tentativas mostram-no molhando a colcha com saliva e lágrimas, que é quando Atsumu percebe que ele está chorando. 

Ele ouve Sakusa dizer seu nome, mas não é registrado verdadeiramente até que Sakusa o diga novamente. 

“Atsumu.”

“Omiiii…”

"Eu preciso da sua cor novamente antes de continuar."

Como seu nome, as palavras não são computadas até que Sakusa as repita. O cérebro de Atsumu está envolto em névoa.

“Tô bem,” Atsumu diz, abafado pela colcha. "Quero…. verde..."

Sakusa curva os dedos, arrancando um ruído gutural da garganta de Atsumu. "Bom menino."

Atsumu flutua. Pesado e inútil, a cabeça pendurada - baba, úmida, manchas sujas em sua bochecha - Sakusa acha que ele é bom - mais estalos da chibata, mais dor - Atsumu não acha que pode aguentar mais, mas Sakusa sabe o quanto dar a ele -

"Agora vamos ver se consigo fazer você gritar."

Atsumu não pensa muito depois disso.

Kiyoomi não quer exagerar, mas está ficando cada vez mais difícil se controlar. A bunda de Atsumu parece tão linda marcada assim, tons de vermelho e rosa com pequenos hematomas já começando a florescer sob sua pele. Ele vai ter dificuldades para se sentar no jantar de sua família amanhã, e isso traz um sorriso malicioso à boca de Kiyoomi por baixo da máscara.

A chibata que ele está usando em Atsumu é a favorito de Kiyoomi; a ponta de couro é mais rígida do que a padrão, tornando-a mais forte, e é bonita de se olhar também, com seu cabo grafite e alça de couro preto. Ele bate na bunda de Atsumu mais três vezes e range os dentes com a forma como Atsumu aperta seus dedos.

Ele é quente por dentro, ondulando toda vez que Kiyoomi o acerta, e assim é perigosamente fácil imaginar como Atsumu se sentiria ao redor de seu pênis. Kiyoomi balança o chicote com mais força, tentando banir esses pensamentos de sua mente, mas para no meio do próximo golpe quando percebe que os ombros de Atsumu estão tremendo.

"Atsumu?"

Kiyoomi não obteve resposta. Ele puxa os dedos e rasteja mais perto, olhando ao redor do lado de Atsumu para ver seu rosto. Lágrimas escorrem pelo rosto de Atsumu, manchas gêmeas úmidas se formando na colcha; quando ele vê Kiyoomi olhando para ele, ele fala algo que Kiyoomi não consegue entender.

"O que?"

Parece que é um esforço considerável para Atsumu até mesmo olhar para ele. "Por que 'cê parou..."

Uma emoção percorre a espinha de Kiyoomi. As pupilas de Atsumu estão tão dilatadas que apenas uma lasca de suas íris douradas é visível, as pálpebras pesadas enquanto seu olhar fica desfocado novamente. Kiyoomi estende a mão com a chibata e o acerta mais uma vez como um experimento, prendendo a respiração quando os olhos cegos de Atsumu se arregalam em uma expressão que só pode ser descrita como maravilhada, mais algumas lágrimas escorrendo enquanto o mais suave suspiro sai de seus lábios.

Oh, ele está dentro. 

A compreensão dá a Kiyoomi seu próprio pequeno prazer; só de ver isso faz algo se desenrolar em seu peito. Ele balança a safra novamente e observa avidamente enquanto as sobrancelhas de Atsumu se franzem e um ruído baixo ressoa em sua garganta. Com Atsumu neste headspace, as reações silenciosas e sutis que Kiyoomi está provocando são ainda mais satisfatórias do que qualquer grito que ele possa ser capaz de emitir.

Kiyoomi se pergunta se Atsumu está com medo. Ele mesmo ficou apavorado na primeira vez que se aproximou de algo como o subespaço. Ele sabe que é necessário algum nível de disposição para aceitar e inclinar-se para o sentimento para afundar totalmente. Quando ele percebeu o que estava acontecendo, ele lutou contra isso, mas Atsumu parecia tão calmo. Talvez ele ainda não tenha percebido. 

Ou talvez ele realmente _goste disso_. Talvez ele apenas confie em Kiyoomi para cuidar dele.

Ele é um submisso natural, perfeito. O pensamento flutua na cabeça de Kiyoomi antes que ele possa dissipa-lo.

Ele engole em seco e se senta sobre os calcanhares, inspirando e expirando profundamente pelo nariz. Ele derrama outro bocado de lubrificante nos dedos e passa na bagunça molhada da entrada de Atsumu antes de empurrar de volta, três dedos novamente. Atsumu geme baixinho e derrete na cama, o corpo ficando ainda mais relaxado enquanto Kiyoomi acaricia sua próstata e o observa cuidadosamente.

Kiyoomi está começando a se sentir desequilibrado. Ele está tão duro que dói, e cada barulho que escorre dos lábios de Atsumu só piora. Kiyoomi range os dentes e balança a chibata, tão frustrado que acerta Atsumu com mais força do que deveria, deixando uma marca roxa manchada para trás quando as coxas de Atsumu começam a tremer.

"Porra, você foi feito para isso", sussurra Kiyoomi, esperando desesperadamente que Atsumu não possa ouvi-lo.

O longo gemido de Atsumu diz o contrário.

"Você gosta de ouvir isso?" Kiyoomi bate nele com a chibata, gentilmente, sobre o mesmo ponto machucado e Atsumu se sacode e geme, vibrando em torno de seus dedos. "Sim, foi o que pensei."

Ele volta ao padrão que fez Atsumu se perder, quatro ou cinco golpes suaves seguidos no mesmo local e depois mudando para um novo pedaço de pele sem hematomas. A intensidade diminui e flui assim, sem muito esforço da parte de Kiyoomi, permitindo que ele preste muita atenção na forma como o corpo de Atsumu está respondendo a ele. Seus dedos fazem barulhos obscenos de sucção enquanto ele os enrola implacavelmente, tentando foder Atsumu mais fundo, sempre mais fundo, e Kiyoomi está tão perdido que ele pensa por um breve momento em abrir o zíper de suas calças apenas para aliviar a pressão.

Inspire profundamente, expire profundamente. Foco.

Atsumu se tornou completamente não verbal, a boca aberta enquanto ele baba na colcha. Uma parte de Kiyoomi odeia admitir, mas ele fica lindo assim.

Por capricho, ele puxa os dedos e alcança por baixo do corpo de Atsumu para sentir seu pênis, que Kiyoomi tem negligenciado esse tempo todo. Muita dor às vezes pode deixar um submisso completamente mole, mesmo quando o envia flutuando para o subespaço², mas Kiyoomi está sombriamente satisfeito ao encontrar Atsumu duro e pingando, o pau pendurado pesadamente entre suas pernas. 

"Mm, bom menino."

Apenas alguns golpes decadentes fazem os quadris de Atsumu flexionarem enquanto ele tenta se foder com os dedos de Kiyoomi. Kiyoomi tira sua mão e ri do gemido baixo de Atsumu, quadris ainda se contorcendo enquanto ele procura sem pensar por aquele atrito perdido.

Ele suspira feliz e bate em Atsumu com o chicote uma, duas, três vezes mais até que ele para de se contorcer, acomodando-se para aguentar a dor. Atsumu realmente fica bem assim, dócil e submisso; Kiyoomi não consegue acreditar na sua sorte. Ele corre a chibata levemente entre as nádegas de Atsumu, demorando-se por um segundo em sua entrada, e tem a maior surpresa de sua vida quando Atsumu geme e abre suas pernas.

A boca de Kiyoomi fica seca.

"Você achou que eu... você realmente me deixaria te bater aqui?"

Atsumu não responde a ele. Ambos estão respirando pesadamente, Kiyoomi tanto quanto Atsumu. Atordoado, Kiyoomi toca seu buraco com a chibata novamente e engole em seco quando Atsumu geme baixinho.

"Caralho", ele respira, tirando a chibata e substituindo-o com seus dedos lisos, empurrando um pouco mais forte do que o necessário enquanto Atsumu grunhe. “Eu não posso acreditar que sou o primeiro a brincar com você assim quando seu corpo quer tanto.”

Atsumu murmura algo ininteligível e arqueia as costas com o pouco movimento que o shibari lhe proporciona. Kiyoomi abaixa a chibata e dá um tapinha em sua bunda em uma zombaria de conforto, o suficiente para fazer doer quando ele o toca suavemente. Então, ele quase engasga quando uma última ideia vem a ele.

Com a mão livre, ele enfia a mão no bolso e tira o telefone. Ele diz a si mesmo que é pelo bem de Atsumu. Kiyoomi certifica-se de que o som do obturador está ligado, para que Atsumu possa ouvi-lo quando tirar a foto.

Atsumu se contorce depois que a câmera dispara, as pernas tremendo novamente enquanto seus dedos se enrolam em seus antebraços. " _Hhnnnghporra..._ "

Ele está gemendo a cada expiração agora, um som baixo e gutural que é mais animal do que humano. Kiyoomi deixa cair seu telefone e desce o tapa na pele machucada de Atsumu, arrancando seus gemidos com grandes golpes de dor. É tão hipnotizante que Kiyoomi faz isso de novo, e de novo, até Atsumu balançar para trás em seus dedos e implorar sem palavras por mais.

É quando Kiyoomi para de espancá-lo e estende a mão para acariciar seu pênis, rapidamente caindo em um ritmo que combina com sua outra mão. Atsumu fica louco por causa disso, tremendo, gritando e puxando as cordas pela primeira vez desde que afundou. Kiyoomi sorri e se move mais rápido - Atsumu gozará em breve, ele pode sentir.

Mas quanto mais perto Atsumu chega - apertando os dedos de Kiyoomi, se contorcendo na mão de Kiyoomi - mais ele luta. Kiyoomi franze a testa, mas, antes que possa tocar no assunto, Atsumu murmura algo na colcha.

"Hmm?" Kiyoomi estimula.

O que quer que ele tenha dito, Atsumu repete, com mais urgência dessa vez. Kiyoomi ainda não consegue entendê-lo, mas ele parece tão perto de gozar que Kiyoomi não ousa parar, olhando avidamente enquanto os músculos de Atsumu se contraem e se tensionam sob sua pele.

“Use suas palavras, Atsumu—”

“Eu pos... - por favor, eu preciso...” Atsumu mal fala, com sua voz falhando.

Kiyoomi está tão atordoado que quase para de se mover completamente quando percebe o que Atsumu está dizendo, o que ele está _perguntando_.

Eles não estão brincando com o controle do orgasmo hoje. Atsumu não precisa... por que ele...

" _Por favor, por favor, por favor…_ "

As palavras atingiram Kiyoomi como um soco no estômago. Miya Atsumu, uma das pessoas mais orgulhosas que Kiyoomi já conheceu, está implorando a ele por permissão para gozar, porque abrir mão do controle o excita a esse ponto. 

Kiyoomi se pergunta o que Atsumu faria se dissesse não. Ele se pergunta o quão longe ele poderia empurrá-lo. É um pensamento delicioso, mas não é disso que se trata hoje.

Ele não pode deixar de brincar com Atsumu por mais alguns segundos, porém, curvando seus dedos até que Atsumu comece a gemer enquanto tenta se conter. Ele está se torturando esperando por uma permissão que Kiyoomi nem mesmo disse que ele precisava, tão masoquista que é realmente um milagre que ele não descobriu antes.

E graças a Deus ele não o fez, porque agora Kiyoomi pode quebrá-lo de todas as maneiras que Atsumu permitir. Ele está se assustando, mas não consegue resistir-

"Goze. Goze agora."

Atsumu crava as unhas em seus antebraços, geme e goza ao comando de Kiyoomi.

Kiyoomi engasga, com tanto calor que quase se sente enjoado. Tudo o que ele pode fazer é manter as mãos em movimento, tonto de culpa e fome enquanto seus olhos percorrem a forma trêmula de Atsumu. Ele só para quando Atsumu para de pulsar em seus dedos e fica mole, afundando no colchão.

O quarto está silencioso agora, mas os gritos de Atsumu ainda ecoam nos ouvidos de Kiyoomi. Seu coração está batendo forte contra a caixa torácica e ele está suando, o suficiente para sentir uma gota escorrendo pela têmpora.

Kiyoomi respira fundo e remove as mãos do corpo de Atsumu, empurrando todas as suas próprias sensações e pensamentos confusos para o lado e se concentrando em cuidar de seu sub.

“Atsumu,” ele sussurra, tirando as luvas e pegando um novo par. Elas grudam em seus dedos suados e ele pragueja internamente, puxando-as o mais rápido que pode. “Atsumu, você foi ótimo. Apenas se concentre em se sentir bem, certo? Eu vou cuidar de você.”

Atsumu não responde, mas ele suspira e vira a cabeça para o lado, um sorriso estúpido puxando o canto de sua boca. Atrás da máscara, Kiyoomi não consegue evitar a forma como sua boca se curva também.

"Aí está. Eu vou desamarrar você agora."

Ele desfaz as cordas o mais rápido que pode, desfazendo seu trabalho, desde a última corda que amarrou até a primeira. Atsumu geme baixinho, mas fica parado quando os dedos de Kiyoomi roçam sua bunda, com uma paleta de marcas coloridas de roxo, rosa e vermelho; Kiyoomi murmura um pedido de desculpas e tenta ao máximo não tocá-lo novamente enquanto está desfazendo o resto da amarração da coxa. 

O peito de Atsumu precisa sair da cama para que os últimos pedaços de corda se soltem. Depois que Kiyoomi libertou seus braços e gentilmente massageou-os um pouco, ele saiu da cama e se agachou de lado, com os olhos no nível do rosto de Atsumu.

“Você pode se apoiar em seus braços por mim, Atsumu? Eu preciso chegar embaixo de você."

Atsumu cora e esfrega a bochecha contra a cama, a boca se esticando em um sorriso de lábios fechados, então faz o que Kiyoomi pediu.

Enquanto ele desata o resto dos nós, Kiyoomi se maravilha com o quanto Atsumu deve confiar nele para afundar no que parece ser um subespaço bastante eufórico de elementos de jogo que eram completamente novos para ele. Sem confiança e conforto, seu corpo não teria produzido as químicas e endorfinas que o deixam tão alto assim. Kiyoomi passa os dedos enluvados pelo cabelo de Atsumu depois de puxar a última corda e Atsumu empurra sua cabeça para o toque como um gato.

Kiyoomi engole. “Fique assim por mais um minuto, ok? Vou pegar uma toalha. Eu volto já."

Ele muda para um short e uma camiseta e joga um pouco de água no rosto o mais rápido que pode, evitando seus próprios olhos no espelho enquanto molha um pano e retorna para o quarto. A cabeça de Atsumu está apoiada em seus antebraços, mas ele não se moveu de outra forma.

“Depois disso, você pode deitar”, Kiyoomi diz a ele. Atsumu sorri, os olhos ainda fechados, e balança os quadris em resposta.

Depois que Atsumu está limpo, Kiyoomi o leva para longe da mancha úmida da colcha e lhe dá permissão para descansar. Atsumu afunda na cama aos poucos, como uma marionete que tem seus cordões cortados um a um. Kiyoomi se lembra e pega as bolsas térmicas que deixou na mesa de cabeceira. Ele quebra cada uma para ativá-las com um estalo alto e envolve cada uma delas em uma toalha.

"Você já está começando a ficar com hematomas, então vou colocar um pouco de gelo."

Atsumu estremece quando Kiyoomi coloca uma compressa fria em cada nádega, contorcendo-se contra a cama e mordendo o lábio enquanto suas sobrancelhas se unem. Kiyoomi o acalma e coloca a mão enluvada em seu ombro, massageando o músculo tenso com o polegar até que Atsumu relaxe. 

Eles ficam assim por cerca de dez minutos, Kiyoomi ocasionalmente olhando para o relógio enquanto deixa o frio fazer seu trabalho. Kiyoomi alterna esfregando o ombro de Atsumu e passando os dedos por seu cabelo. Ele garante que haja uma mão nele o tempo todo, porque os olhos de Atsumu estão fechados e ele precisa de alguma forma de saber que Kiyoomi está ali.

O cuidado posterior é sempre importante, mas é especialmente importante se o sub estiver sentindo uma verdadeira euforia na cena. Alguma quantidade de queda após uma experiência tão intensa é inevitável, mas cuidados posteriores bem feitos podem torná-la menos abrupta, ajudando os níveis de endorfina a diminuírem gradualmente em vez de repentinamente. Além disso, um bom espaço mental pode fazer muito para compensar o fato de que os centros de prazer no cérebro de um submisso, alegremente abusados durante uma cena, não funcionarão tão bem até que a química cerebral se estabilize nos próximos dias. 

Isso pode ser o que está na mente de Kiyoomi quando ele sussurra mais elogios e diz a Atsumu que ele foi bem, que está orgulhoso dele, mas as palavras não são vazias. Kiyoomi está realmente impressionado, com Atsumu e toda a cena. 

Depois de dez minutos, Kiyoomi tira as compressas frias e esfrega um pouco do gel de babosa o mais suavemente possível na pele avermelhada de Atsumu. Ele dá a ele mais cinco minutos assim, acariciando seu cabelo e deixando-o flutuar, antes de cutucar seu ombro.

“Por que você não me deixa fazer um chá, Atsumu? Isso soa bem?"

Atsumu suspira e estica os braços sobre a cabeça, virando o rosto para o lado. Ele pisca os olhos abertos e sorri para Kiyoomi antes de concordar enquanto os fecha novamente.

“Vou pegar suas roupas na bolsa”, diz Kiyoomi. "Então vou fazer o seu chá e você pode deitar no sofá pelo tempo que precisar."

“Mmm,” Atsumu suspira, se espreguiçando novamente. "Okay."

Ele ainda está devagar enquanto Kiyoomi o ajuda a vestir uma camiseta e uma calça de moletom macia, sibilando quando o cós roça sobre sua pele macia. Kiyoomi toma nota de pegar paracetamol de seu armário de remédios para dar a Atsumu junto com seu chá.

É lento, mas assim que ele coloca Atsumu no sofá, deitado confortavelmente de bruços com um jogo na televisão para o ruído de fundo, Kiyoomi começa a aquecer a água e corre para pegar o remédio. Ele encoraja Atsumu a se apoiar nos antebraços e tomar dois comprimidos, engolindo-os com uma bebida esportiva.

Assim que o chá está pronto, Kiyoomi leva duas xícaras para a mesa de centro e as coloca sobre a mesma, depois se junta a Atsumu no sofá, evitando a limpeza por mais alguns minutos. Ele observa o outro homem cuidadosamente; Atsumu ainda está quieto, olhos semicerrados enquanto assiste à televisão, segurando os cobertores. Enquanto Kiyoomi assiste, ele se contorce um pouco, como se estivesse tentando se aconchegar mais fundo no sofá.

"Como você está se sentindo?" Kiyoomi pergunta.

“Omi,” Atsumu suspira. “tô muito bem."

Kiyoomi sorri. "Ótimo. Tudo bem se eu limpar as coisas agora? "

Uma pequena carranca aparece no rosto de Atsumu. Ele se enterra ainda mais no sofá em vez de responder, mas isso é uma resposta por si só de alguém tão orgulhoso quanto ele.

“Vou ficar mais alguns minutos”, corrige Kiyoomi.

A carranca desaparece.

Assim que Kiyoomi se retira e limpa seu quarto e seu equipamento, ele retorna para a sala para avaliar as coisas novamente. A partida provavelmente está perto do fim, mas Atsumu definitivamente ainda não está pronto para partir.

O estômago de Kiyoomi ronca de forma embaraçosa; ele definitivamente deveria ter feito um lanche antes de Atsumu chegar. Ele suspira e olha para a cozinha, pensando no tofu e nos vegetais que estão na geladeira. Ele realmente não quer apressar Atsumu em seu estado atual, mas esperar parece... abaixo do ideal. 

"Você já jantou?"

Atsumu olha para ele do sofá, onde ele agora está caído de lado e segurando sua caneca de chá. "Não."

“Tenho algumas coisas na geladeira para fritar. Você gostaria de comer algo?"

Atsumu tenta se posicionar um pouco mais ereto no sofá, estremecendo enquanto se acomoda em seu traseiro dolorido. Kiyoomi reprime o desejo de deixar seus lábios se contorcerem em autossatisfação. 

"Se você está oferecendo..."

Kiyoomi acena com a cabeça e vai para a cozinha, que fica ao lado da pequena sala de estar. Demora cerca de vinte minutos para terminar de preparar o prato simples e Kiyoomi observa que Atsumu está parecendo mais em alerta. Ele percebe Atsumu olhando para a cozinha com bastante regularidade, no entanto. Kiyoomi terá que se lembrar de mandar uma mensagem de texto para ele algumas vezes amanhã e checar como ele está. 

Eventualmente, ele sai com duas tigelas de comida fumegante, entregando uma a Atsumu antes de se sentar na outra extremidade do sofá. Atsumu murmura seus agradecimentos e eles se acomodam para comer e assistir ao último set da partida que começou. 

Atsumu está quase na metade de sua comida quando ele desvia o olhar do jogo, inclinando a cabeça um pouco para o lado. Ele definitivamente está voltando a si mesmo, travessura em seus olhos.

“Você pode me foder, sabe,” Atsumu diz, um brilho presunçoso sobre ele. "Durante a..."

Ele balança seus hashis de um jeito que vagamente parece estar acertando algo. Kiyoomi presume que ele quer dizer durante uma cena.

“Você ainda está fora de si”, diz Kiyoomi em vez de uma resposta direta.

Atsumu sorri.

“Não - bem, talvez um pouco. Mas eu estou falando sério. Calças sociais não são boas para esconder ereções, Omi-Omi. Você não precisa, mas só estou dizendo que está tudo bem se você quiser”, diz Atsumu. "Não é como se você enfiar metade da sua mão na minha bunda fosse menos íntimo do que o seu pau no meu cú."

O nariz de Kiyoomi enruga enquanto ele olha malignamente para Atsumu.

"Você é nojento."

“Não foi isso que Omi Jr pensou uma hora atrás ~”

Kiyoomi está vibrando de desgosto. Por que, oh por que, tinha que ser Miya Atsumu. Ele respira fundo e se acalma, ignorando o jeito que Atsumu está rindo enquanto ele volta para sua comida. 

Em pouco tempo, a partida termina e a TV mostra um anúncio para o próximo jogo: Adlers x Green Rockets. Atsumu começa a se mexer um pouco, deixando escapar um suspiro pesado. _Normalmente_ , essa seria sua deixa para se preparar para partir. Normalmente, Kiyoomi chamaria um carro de aplicativo depois de uma cena como essa; ele planeja, mas não é como se Atsumu estivesse aqui afetando os planos de Kiyoomi para o resto da noite.

“Você pode ficar para o jogo dos Adlers se não estiver com pressa de chegar em casa”, diz Kiyoomi. “O treinador queria que assistíssemos de qualquer maneira, então você só terá que encontrar a fita mais tarde se não assistir ao vivo.”

Atsumu congela e Kiyoomi o vê levantar uma sobrancelha em sua direção. Kiyoomi não encontra seu olhar questionador. Não é grande coisa. Depois de mais um segundo, Atsumu se acalma.

“Bom, tudo bem então. Obrigado.”

"Sem problemas."

Na manhã seguinte, Atsumu acorda com uma mensagem de Sakusa.

**De:** Omi-Omi   
>> Como você está se sentindo esta manhã?

Atsumu rola de lado na cama, avaliando-se. Sua bunda obviamente dói quando algo a toca e há algumas dores musculares, mas honestamente, ele se sente muito bem... relaxado.

**Para:** Omi-Omi   
>> Ótimo. Minha bunda dói pra caralho. É estranho que eu goste disso?

**De:** Omi-Omi   
>> Considerando o que fizemos ontem à noite, seria mais estranho se você odiasse. 

Atsumu se estica sob as cobertas, gemendo com a forma como flexiona a pele sobre seus glúteos. O que quer que Sakusa tenha feito na noite passada significa que não há muita dor, apenas pontadas contundentes. Ele mantém o alongamento um pouco mais do que o normal, deleitando-se um pouco com a sensação.

**Para:** Omi-Omi   
>> Realmente.

**De:** Omi-Omi   
>> Tome mais ibuprofeno esta manhã. Você entrou totalmente no subespaço pela primeira vez na noite passada. Aqui está um artigo que explica bem os possíveis efeitos colaterais, em torno da dor e do humor. 

Ele clica no link e o lê. Ele leu sobre o subespaço no início, mas Atsumu não tinha ideia de que seria tão intenso. Cordas e correntes à parte, depois de um certo ponto na noite passada Sakusa poderia tê-lo mantido totalmente livre e ainda feito o que diabos ele queria com o corpo de Atsumu. Ele não tem certeza de quais fios em sua cabeça são cruzados para que a única coisa que seu cérebro tenha a dizer sobre isso é quente, quente, quente. 

Ah bem. Kiyoomi mais do que provou que ele não faria nada que Atsumu não quisesse com aquele poder. 

O telefone de Atsumu vibra novamente. 

**De:** Omi-Omi   
>> De qualquer forma, sinta-se à vontade para entrar em contato hoje mesmo. Vou verificar esta noite, se você não aparecer.

Atsumu sabe que é o procedimento operacional padrão, mas ainda faz seu coração dar uma lenta batida de prazer. Seja como for, esse é o ponto, fazer Atsumu se sentir bem cuidado. Parças podem cuidar de parças depois que eles espancam consensualmente a bunda do outro até entorpece-lo. 

Há outro zumbido.

**De:** Omi-Omi   
>> Ah, e aqui estão as fotos que você pediu:   
>> * foto anexada *   
>> * foto anexada *   
>> * foto anexada *

Atsumu engasga com sua própria saliva e sua frequência cardíaca dispara. 

O primeiro é uma foto dele no espelho de corpo inteiro de Sakusa, a corda preta serpenteando em padrões intrincados em sua frente. Seus olhos estão fechados e sua cabeça está voltada para o lado; não é de admirar que Sakusa zombasse dele por agir tímido. Desde quando Atsumu enrubesceu tanto?

A próxima é uma foto de Atsumu na mesma posição, desta vez por trás. Os olhos de Atsumu vasculham sua própria forma de cima a baixo, emoldurado de forma obscena com seus melhores atributos acentuados. Sakusa realmente fez um bom trabalho - até mesmo os laços que ligavam seus antebraços eram simétricos.

A última foto deixa Atsumu zonzo. Ele se lembra vagamente de ouvir o obturador da câmera disparar quando ele estava curvado na cama, tão bêbado da cena que teria deixado Sakusa fazer qualquer coisa com ele. Atsumu sente seu rosto esquentar enquanto absorve tudo, o cabelo despenteado e a parte superior do corpo mole, as pernas abertas e visivelmente tensas. Dois dos dedos de Sakusa estão enganchados dentro dele, espalhando-se obscenamente, e há marcas vermelho-escuras espalhadas pela carne rosa da bunda de Atsumu.

Atsumu morde o lábio e respira profundamente enquanto um forte calor de excitação acende dentro dele. Parte dele mal se reconhece, mas outra parte... 

Ele tropeça até o banheiro e liga o chuveiro, mantendo a água fria. Os pingos são calmantes contra sua pele, mas não fazem nada para o calor entre suas pernas, que ele envolve com força. Atsumu não se conteve, acariciando-se rapidamente enquanto pensa nas fotos que Sakusa lhe enviou. As fotos que Sakusa pode ver quando quiser. O prazer aumenta, uma inclinação acentuada, e quando ele está perto, Atsumu estende a mão para trás para apertar fortemente uma nádega. Ele engasga descontroladamente quando a dor dispara por sua pele e se acumula na base de seu pau, aumentando rapidamente até que ele cai de cabeça no orgasmo.

"Porra!" ele chora, gozando sobre sua própria mão. 

Depois que Atsumu sai do chuveiro e pega seu telefone de onde o deixou cair na cama, ele abre suas mensagens novamente, digitando uma resposta. 

**Para:** Omi-Omi   
>> Então, quando você vai ficar livre de novo?

A resposta vem rapidamente, dois textos em rápida sucessão.

**De:** Omi-Omi   
>> Temos jogos esta semana, Miya.   
>> Próximo fim de semana.

Um sorriso selvagem se espalha pelo rosto de Atsumu.


End file.
